tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James Goes Too Far
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.23 |number=205 |released= * 17 October 2004 * 27 November 2004 * 28 March 2006 * 6 May 2006 * 6 October 2006 * 21 November 2006 * 2 March 2007 |previous=You Can Do it, Toby! |next=Chickens to School}} James Goes too Far is the twenty-third episode of the eighth series. Plot Percy is taking the mail and pulls up alongside James at a red signal. His signal turns to green and James is cross as he was there before Percy; but his driver explains that Percy's mail is more important than James' slow-goods. Later, James is still grumpy when Thomas gets to cut in front of him at the water tower because of the same reason. Later, James is given an important job to deliver coal to all the stations. Feeling important, James refuses to wait to take on more water and will not help Edward with his jobs. However, once he collects the coal trucks and starts his job, James soon runs out of water. Edward arrives with his passengers, but he cannot help James as he is running late with his passenger train, because James did not help him take his trucks to the quarry. Edward warns the signalman up ahead, and soon Salty arrives to help James. Salty scolds James for not helping Edward and reminds him that no job is more important than helping another engine. With Salty's help, James gets more water and carries on with his deliveries. However, when James sees Diesel who has broken down, he remembers Salty's advice and helps Diesel to the repair yard. After that, he carries on with his coal deliveries and, the next day, the Fat Controller praises James for learning his lesson by helping Diesel and getting his job done. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel * Emily * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * The Storyteller Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * The Coaling Plant * Three Tier Bridge * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * The Fitter's Yard * Sodor Slate Quarry Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the eighth series. * In one scene, a White Star line poster and a Southern Railway poster are seen. * A portrait of this episode was used in Sir Topham Hatt's Office during the CGI Series, although James is missing his face in the portrait. * In The Complete Series 8 and The Best of James DVDs and other television broadcasts, the music is omitted at the end of the episode. * This episode marks Mrs. Kyndley's last appearance to date, excluding a mention in The Great Race. Goofs * In the scene of Thomas and James at the water tower, there is white mud underneath Thomas' back bufferbeam. Also, the water tube is not put into Thomas' fill cap tank. * When James' water tank runs dry, a steam platform is visible just before he stops. * James' driver says "your water tank's have' run dry" when James, being a tender engine, only has one water tank which is in his tender. * In the last shot of James and Salty, a red wire can be seen under Salty's face. * In the close-ups of Diesel, his face is wonky. * As James pushes Diesel away, a crew member footprint can be seen in the snow. * Despite delivering coal to the stations, James' trucks never seem to empty. Merchandise * Books - James the Jealous Engine * Magazine Stories - A Job for James In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas' Rescue Adventures DVD Boxsets * Fun Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas * All-Aboard for Adventure! AUS * The Complete Series 8 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack DK * It's Great to be a Train NOR/SWE * It's Cool to be a Train FIN * It's Great to be a Locomotive! ROM * It's Great to be a Locomotive! * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 2 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 3 * Six DVD Set CZ * Thomas' Best Contraption SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 3 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) SA * Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas POL * At Tip Top NL * Spic and Span (Dutch DVD) MYS * Spic and Span and Other Adventures (VCD and DVD) IN * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Indian DVD) GER * Powerful Locomotives Traveling HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 2 - First Prize DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 35 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 (New version) JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.2 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 20 * Thomas and Friends Volume 21 (DVD) }} es:James va Demasiado Lejos he:ג'יימס נוסע רחוק מדי pl:Kuba Dostaje Nauczkę ru:Джеймс заходит слишком далеко Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video